More is More/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for More is More. Transcript Jason: Laser vision. Kevin: Bendy thumb. Jason: Super speed. Kevin: Plaid pants. Jason: Force field. Kevin: Plunger-head. Jason: Kevin, plunger-head isn't a super power. We're picking the super powers we'd want if we were superheroes. Kevin: Super gravity belly. Jason: No, no! Cool stuff, like invisibility, or, or sonic blast, or, or-- Jason and Kevin: (gasp) Zidgel: Jason! Kevin! We need to get this shampoo open in the next twenty seconds, or my hair is doomed! Kevin: Huh? Zidgel: Wow, Kevin. That was super. You're my hero! Kevin: Whew! Jason: Okay, scratch super gravity belly. But that bendy thumb sure came in handy. Jason: Looks like you've had enough of these. Mmmmm! But I could use a little more. Kevin: Next. Jason: Okay. You wanna read Minnesota Cuke, or the Attractive Gravity-Team? Kevin: Oooh! Gravity-Team! Jason: Here's to another five hours of comic bliss! Kevin: Cant' get enough. Jason: I have a closetfull at Grandmum's house. Was that you? Jason: Eat sugar frosted black holes. You'll never get enough. Sounds good to me! Kevin: I'll get milk! Zidgel: For the love of herring! Would somebody please turn off that infernal noise! Fidgel: Yes, Captain! Zidgel: There! That's better, now I can hear myself think. Zidgel: Wait, I don't hear anything. Doctor? Fidgel: Yes, Captain? Zidgel: Prepare the grappling hook! Fidgel: Yes, Captain. Zidgel: And re-align the targeting thingy. I want to grab him on the first try. Fidgel: Yes, Captain. Zidgel: Yes, Captain! Yes, Captain! Is that all you can say, mister? Fidgel: No, Captain. I can also say deoxryibonucleic acid. And riboflavin. Zidgel: Excellent! If I ever need a salad, I'll know who to call. Midgel! Midgel: Yes, Captain? Zidgel: Oh, no, not you too! Midgel: Uh...yes, buddy? Zidgel: It's captain to you, mister! Midgel: (sighs) Zidgel: You just keep your flipper to the metal. For as my hair as my witness, this time, the evil Cavitus, will be mine! Cavitus: (evil laughter) You penguins think you're so smart! Well, I'm smarter, faster, and dog-gone-it people like me! Cavitus: Some people like me. Cavitus: My mother likes me. Cavitus: Dah, the point is--there is a big gassy nebula just ahead. And when I reach it, I will make yet another amazing es--what was that? Zidgel: That was the catch of the day, doctor! Midgel: Reeling him in, Captain! Cavitus: No! I will not go backwards into that good ship. Thrusters at full power! Midgel: (grunts) He's putting up quite a fight, Captain. Hoo hoo! Jason: Is that Cavitus? You captured Cavitus? Michelle: I'll get it. Michelle: Hello, U.F.P.S. Rockhopper at your service. Cadet Michelle speaking. Admiral Strap: Well, Michelle. How are you, my dear? Michelle: Great, Admiral Strap, thank you. How may I direct your call today? Admiral Strap: Oh, listen to you. So efficient. Yes, well, are the boys handy? Michelle: They're right here, sir! Admiral Strap: May I speak to them please? Michelle: You're on. Go ahead. Admiral Strap: Well, thank you, princess. Penguins! Listen up! Zidgel: Uh, right here, sir. Admiral Strap: Penguins! Stop whatever you're doing! Zidgel: Sir, we've hooked-- Admiral Strap: This is an emergency, penguins! We've received a distress call from Planet Gutt, and I want you boys, and girl, to check it out pronto! Your little fishing trip can wait! Zidgel: But, Admiral, we've hooked-- Admiral Strap: Well, what then? What have you caught that's so important? Midgel: Apparently nothing, sir. Admiral Strap: That's better. Now get to Planet Gutt. Admiral Strap out. Jason: You and your super gravity belly. Kevin: Yummy. Zidgel: Hmm, so sorry, crew. We were this close to finally getting Cavitus! Maybe even this close! Actually, probably more like this. Michelle: Hey, Jason, look! Jason: It's just a bunch of space junk from Cavitus' ship. Kevin: Breakfast! Jason: Not just any breakfast. Those are sugar frosted black holes! Michelle: And strawberries, and milk. A complete nutritious breakfast. Jason: Permission to retrieve the complete and nutritious breakfast, sir! Zidgel: Yeah, yeah, about that close. What? Oh, breakfast. Permission granted. Oh, wait. There you go. Fidgel: Interesting. There seems to be some disturbance in the force. Jason, Michelle, Zidgel, and Kevin: (gasp) Fidgel: Let me finish. In the force, of gravity. Jason, Michelle, and Zidgel: Ahhh! Zidgel: Alright then! Last one to the chancellor's office is a rotten...uh, thing. Midgel: Wait, Captain. My instruments are going bonkers here. Look! Fidgel: This increased gravitational field is most unusual. Midgel: Should I take the ship back into a standard orbit until we know what we're dealing with, Captain? Zidgel: Huh? Yes, I was just going to suggest that. Um, orbit. Doctor, you're with me. Michelle: May I come with you? Zidgel: Alright, then, we're off to see the Chancellor, the wonderful Chancellor of...um...Gutt. Chancellor of Gutt: Coming! Who is it? Zidgel: Uh, two penguins, and a recruit, here. Chancellor of Gutt: Two pizzas and a root beer? Come in, come in! Ho, the more the merrier! Zidgel: Um, actually, Mr. Chancellor-- Chancellor of Gutt: Would you like some pizza yourselves? Have a slice, or two. Zidgel: Um... Chancellor of Gutt: Another slice for me you say? Couldn't possibly, watching my figure, you know. Chancellor of Gutt: Just kidding, ha, ha, but only five more. Fidgel: Now that's a surplus of leftovers. Michelle: Too much of everything. Zidgel: (mouth full) Sir, we received your distress call--um, do you have diet? Chancellor of Gutt: Ooh, I'm glad you're here! The clocks are all going crazy. Fidgel: That's it? Just the clocks? Michelle: Hey, we have these on the ship! Chancellor of Gutt: Oh, we just discovered those the other day. The whole planet's crazy about them. And of course, I can't seem to get my fill either. Ha, ha. Fidgel: Yes, they seem to have the same effect on some of our crew. Captain, I believe I can fix this disturbance as simply as re-calibrating this master chronometer. Zidgel: Well, that's just jim dandy, doctor! Um... Michelle: He's going to reset the clock. Fidgel: This should only take me a minute. Michelle: Can we play while we wait? Chancellor of Gutt: Of course! Michelle: Can I play them all? Chancellor of Gutt: Naturally. Michelle: This one? Chancellor of Gutt: Yes. Michelle: And this? And this, and this? Chancellor of Gutt: Absolutely! Affirmative! Positively! Michelle: Wait a minute. Something doesn't seem right. I mean, this is a lot of games. Zidgel: (mouth full) What's wrong? Michelle: I mean, I just keep expecting Sol to pop in and give us a lesson or something. Zidgel: Well, I don't see ol' Sol around. Zidgel and Michelle: Me first! Zidgel: Oh, this is going to be great! Michelle: Yeah, let's see what it does! Midgel: (grunts) Jason: That's it, Kevin. It's empty. And I'm waaaaaaaaay full. Kevin: (burps) Jason: But I want more. Kevin: More! More! Jason: I know where we can find more. Midgel: Rockhopper to landing team. We're in orbit, but it's not easy to stay here. The gravity is acting crazy! Jason: But Sol, you own a restaurant! You know how to get all kinds of food! Sol: I don't know, Jason. This seems like gluttony to me. "If you find honey, eat just enough. Too much of it, and you will become sick." Jason: No, not honey! Sugar frosted black holes! Sol: No, Jason, it's a proverb. "If you find honey, eat just enough." Too much of anything, and you will become sick. That's gluttony. Jason: I don't want gluttony, I want more! Sol: You need to stop when your body says enough. Gluttony means eating or doing something to excess. Too much of anything, even good things, can be unhealthy to you if you don't learn moderation. Jason: Moderation? Sol: Well, that means don't eat just because there's food around. You have to know when to stop. Kevin: (hiccups) Sol: You have to say, enough. Jason: What if the food's really good for you? Sol: Oh, too much of anything isn't good for you. No matter what kind of food. Jason: Hey, Sol. Sol! Midgel: (grunts) Hold on a tick! Whoa! I think I see the problem, doctor! The planet has been affected by a strange super-gravity force field. Fidgel: Goodness, I believe you're right. And the shape of the planet is changing the lengths of the days and nights. Midgel: I don't think resetting the clocks is gonna help, doc. That may be the least of our problems. Fidgel: Captain! There's a gravitational vortex approaching the planet! Zidgel: Uh, thanks, mom. Fidgel: Destruction is imminent! Michelle: (gibberish) Please, doctor. I want more. Fidgel: Mr. Chancellor. Chancellor of Gutt: Can't talk now. Very busy. Say, you wouldn't happen to have any milk, would you? Fidgel: Destruction is imminent! Destruction is imminent! Midgel: Rockhopper to landing party. This ship, and the entire planet of Gutt, are both in immediate danger of being sucked into the infinite black nothingness of a massive whirling gravitational vortex. Uh, please advise, over. Fidgel: Midgel, I've tried realigning the chronometer, shifting the density variables, and rebooting the scanner. I've even tried spelling gravity with two e's, but nothing worked! Midgel: The engines...giving out...must...have...more power. Ughh! Kevin: Jason? Fidgel: Michelle! Captain! Kevin: Jason! Jason! Jason! Jason: Kevin...get...off...of...me! Argh! You and your super gravity belly, ugh! Kevin: Sorry. Jason: Contains one thousand and five percent of recommended daily supply of gravitational sugar. Gravitational sugar! This cereal increase gravity! Everyone is getting heavy--it's affecting the gravity! Kevin: Sugar, like honey? Wait, Sol said, "If you find honey, eat just enough. Too much of it, and you will become sick." Jason: That's it! Kevin: More? Jason: No, we've had enough. Midgel: Wait, that's better. Jason: Midgel, we need to dump these boxes into the vortex. They're what's increasing the gravity! And we've had-- Kevin: Enough! Midgel: You've got it! I'm going to jettison these boxes. Jason: Isn't that being a litter bug? I mean, litter penguin? Litter bird? Midgel: No. The vortex will vaporize the boxes. Midgel: See? It's like a giant garbage disposal. Jason: It worked! Midgel: Tell the captain! Jason: Captain! Captain! It's the cereal! Get rid of it! Stop eating the-- Fidgel: Jason, the captain can't hear you. He's mesmerized by the video game. Chancellor of Gutt: (grunts) Jason: Video games? I have an idea. Midgel. Can you patch the visi-screen to the whole planet? Midgel: Can do! In three, two, one, you're on! Jason: People of the Planet Gutt! Eating too much is increasing the gravity! We've got to stop. Just say you've had enough and toss out the cereal! Eating so much has made us gluttons, and now the planet is sick. Pay attention to your body, it's telling you that you're full! Just say "enough". Guttians: Enough! Enough! Jason: Quick! Throw the cereal into the vortex where it belongs. We've got to show some self-control! Chancellor of Gutt: (grunts) He's right. Too much of anything can't be good for us. I've had--enough! Guttians: Enough! Enough! Enough! Michelle: Jason's right! Too much of anything is bad, even good stuff, even video games. Michelle and Zidgel: (grunt) Enough! Michelle and Zidgel: (scream) Fidgel: Oh! Chancellor of Gutt: Another pretzel? Michelle, Zidgel, Fidgel, and Chancellor of Gutt: (laugh) Zidgel: That's actually not funny. Zidgel: Alright, step aside, coming through, people. Now, let's review the day's events. Observe how I saved the day with my valient efforts. Uh, my valient efforts. (sighs) Just...pass the popcorn. Grandmum: Nothing like a spot of hot tea in the afternoon. Michelle: (high pitched voice) I love tea time. Grandmum: Well, I do too, Miss Pretty Pretty. Jason: I am Super-Ultra-Boy! I have laser eyes, super hearing, sonic blast, hyper time warp, cosmic-- Michelle: Yeah, yeah, Jason, uh, Super-Ultra-Boy. So many powers. What happened to too much of a good thing? Jason: Oh, yeah. Good point, sis. How about the power of balanced meals and exercise? Grandmum: Now that's a superhero a grandmum can like. And for my two little superheroes, I have a special surprise. Grandmum's marshmallow cereal baked sticky treat. Yummy at tea time. Jason: Huh, you know, Grandmum. I think I've had enough cereal for one day. Maybe later. But thanks. Michelle: Me, too, Grandmum. Grandmum: Oh! And here I thought I'd have to tell you you can only eat one before bedtime. But when you've had enough-- Jason and Michelle: Then that's enough! Grandmum: Well, well. Jason: Thank you for another exciting day. And for the healthy food we get. Michelle: And thank you for Grandmum and my brother even though he's annoying sometimes. Jason and Michelle: Amen. Michelle: Jason Conrad! Are you eating what I think you're eating? Jason: I know. I've had enough sweets for one day. Michelle: Grandmum said only one. "If you find honey, eat just enough," remember? Jason: I'm just holding it. This is for tomorrow. And here. I brought one for you, too. Michelle: Thanks! I'll save mine, too. We've both had enough sweets for one day. Category:Transcripts Category:3-2-1 Penguins! transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts